An Unforgettable Row
by Prongsmate
Summary: Ron and Hermione are going at it again, but this time Hermione is not giving up that easily, she’s determined to know why Ron has been ignoring her for weeks…following on the incident between Ginny and Ron in HBP. Oneshot


**Pairing:** Ron and Hermione…obviously!

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine, but everything recognizable from the HP books is J.K Rowling's.

**Rating:** light R

**Length:** One-shot

**Summary:** Ron and Hermione are going at it again, but this time Hermione is not giving up that easily, she's determined to know why Ron has been ignoring her for weeks…following on the incident between Ginny and Ron in HBP.

**Pairings spoilers from HBP, book 6, don't read if you don't want to know a _tiny_ part of the book. Be warned! The rest of my story has nothing to do with HBP, however.**

**

* * *

**

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**An Unforgettable Row**

'Ron, for God's sake, talk to me!' said Hermione in an exasperated tone. 'You've been at it for weeks! What's wrong? What did I do?'

'Go away. _Piggy snout_.' Ron managed to say to the Fat Lady, before storming into the Gryffindor Common Room hoping to avoid Hermione. Let's just say that it wasn't working out too well!

'Oh no!…you're not gonna avoid this,' continued Hermione, who wasn't going to be tossed away that easily. 'Ever since you've caught Ginny and Dean kissing, you won't even talk to me, let alone look at me. Did someone say something about me and you've believed them? What is it?'

But Ron was already making his way to the sixth years dormitories and he was walking so fast, that he had reached the top of the staircase and the door in just a few moments.

Neither of them had noticed that the entire common room had gone silent and was watching the scene that was taking place in front of them with interest.

'Leave me alone!' Ron said and slammed the door behind him.

'No, no, no!' cried Hermione, exasperated. She has managed to climb the staircase and was following Ron as closely as her short legs would allow her. Opening the dormitory door and closing it behind her, she said: 'I've had enough of this! I miss you, Ron. Why can't you tell me what's wrong? I swear…I didn't mean to hurt you, whatever I did.'

She has stopped screaming now and was standing a few feet away from Ron, who had stopped too, having nowhere else to go. He started to pull on his cloak, preparing to go to bed to continue ignoring Hermione as best as he could. Hermione stopped him when he was going to take his sweater off. She caught hold of his wrist and turned him back to face her.

'Now,' Hermione spoke quietly, knowing full well that Ron had no chance to escape or avoid hearing anything she had to say. 'Why won't you talk to me?'

Ron made to turn around and leave, but Hermione's hold was firm on his wrist and he had no choice but to stay where he was. He was, however, doing everything in his power not to look at her and was stubbornly staring over Hermione's head; one of the advantages of being so tall. He had to remember to thank his mother for making him so tall!

'Look at me, Ron,' said Hermione. 'Please!' she continued, on the verge of tears now. 'I need you to look at me, Ron…_please_…' she trailed off, waiting for Ron to acknowledge her.

After several minutes, Ron finally gave in and looked down at her. Hermione, however, wasn't prepared for this and when their eyes locked, her breath caught in her throat and she felt a tickling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

'Er – I – ' babbled Hermione, at a loss for words.

'Is it true?' he said suddenly, still looking into Hermione's eyes.

'Is what true, Ron?' asked Hermione.

'That – that you k-kissed him?'

'Who?' she asked, genuinely confused.

'_Krum,_' Ron spat, as though saying the name was causing him physical pain.

Whatever Hermione expected, that was not it. She stared, dumbfounded at Ron.

'Wha –'

'Answer the question!' hissed Ron, looking purple in the face.

'When? Recently? Ron – I – I don't know who's put you that in mind, but it's not true.'

'Back in our fourth year! Did you kiss him then?'

'Who –'

'Ginny told me when I caught her with Dean that Harry had snogged Cho, and…that…you had snogged _Krum_ and that if I had ever snogged someone –' he blushed at this 'I wouldn't be fussing about her snogging Dean…so…is it true?'

'I –' began Hermione, but Ron cut her off.

'You know what?' he continued, 'I don't want to hear it, actually…'

'That was almost two years ago, Ron. Why do you care?' asked Hermione softly. 'It hasn't got anything to do with you and our friendship…'

'Oh but it does too!'

'What has it got to do with us?' she continued quietly.

'Ev – Everything!' said Ron, his voice a little less louder than when he was screaming at her to leave him alone, but not yet calm. 'Don't you see, Hermione?'

'See what, Ron? What has it got to do with us?' she repeated. 'He's not here at the moment, is he? What do you care?' she started to poke him slightly on the shoulder. 'What…do…you…care? Why is something that happened back in fourth year _that _important?

He wouldn't look at her anymore and she continued to poke him, each time a little bit rougher.

'Why Ron?…Why?' she started to push him.

'Why is it important? Answer me, Ron…Why?' He was starting to get angry with her, but she continued to push him, rather hard on the shoulder and he stumbled over his trunk.

'Answer my question, Ron!' She was beginning to feel irritated herself, but was resolute in her decision to get the truth out of Ron. 'WHY RON?' she started to scream. 'I don't understand…Why?'

Still not getting an answer, she screamed. 'ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTION!'

Normally, Ron would have been shocked to hear Hermione swear, but he was too angry to notice.

'Because…'

'WHY ON EARTH KISSING HIM TWO YEARS AGO WOULD MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU? ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION, RON! WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT?'

Still, Ron was silent.

'WHY DO YOU CARE? WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT? WHY? WHY?' She hadn't stop pushing him. 'WHY?'

He was now near the wall.

'FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WHY?'

'BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!' Ron screamed, not able to take it anymore.

Hermione said nothing, but Ron continued a few seconds later.

'And because I still do…' he added miserably, quite softly.

Still, Hermione kept quiet, as if too shocked to believe what she had heard him say. There were no words to describe what she was feeling. It was like her heart was beating so fast that she was scared of it ripping her chest and going away without the rest of her body. To her surprise, Ron spoke first.

'Now you know. So please Hermione, leave me alone!' He said sadly and retreated to his four-poster bed.

He looked so hurt and defeated that it broke her heart.

Hermione stayed still. Ron took off his sweater, remaining in his t-shirt and jeans. He could still sense her presence and knew that she hadn't moved at all. Without looking at her, too afraid to see guilt and sadness in her eyes or to see that she was not feeling the same way about him, he said again, quite desperately: 'Please Hermione…leave me alone…You don't need to say that you don't feel the same, I know it. So please…_leave_.'

His words seemed to de-freeze her. She walked right behind him, pulled on his wrist and whirled him around. He stared at her in disbelief and was about to ask her to leave once again when she grabbed his face, pulled it down and kissed him hard on the lips. Ron, confused, did nothing at first but once he understood what was happening, he began to kiss her back, not wanting to let her down for kissing him, but not still quite believing what was happening. How did he end up in _that_ position?

He heard Hermione moan and it ignited fire and passion within him that showed through the kiss. He deepened the kiss and cupped her face. In response, Hermione moaned a little bit louder and pulled on the back of Ron's head to deepen the kiss a bit more and to let Ron as close to her as physically possible with their clothes still on.

She put her other hand underneath his t-shirt and began to start pulling it off. Ron chuckled and helped her. He pinned her to the post of his four-poster bed and began to run one of his hands in her hair. He took the other to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Leaving her lips and chuckling at her indignation, he began to kiss her neck softly and groaned when he heard her moan. Wanting to leave his mark, he began sucking, licking and kissing the area. Satisfied, he returned to her lips while he could feel her hand roaming over his muscular chest. He began to unbutton her shirt with his hands and was halfway done when he heard a noise from the end of the dormitory and spun around.

'Blimey!' said a shy voice…'I'm sorry to – er – interrupt, but we were worried about you too. We w – witnessed your row in the common room and we saw Hermione following you in the dormitory. We heard you guys yelling at each other and then n-n-no-nothing…so we though to go check on you to see if you - 'the guy pointed at Ron, who was standing in front of Hermione to cover her ' were still alive and I'm babbling now…so – _um_' the boy cleared his throat. 'I'm gonna tell the guys that you – you've…er…made…up. Bye!

The boy hurried out of the room and closed the door.

Ron and Hermione seemed too shocked to talk. Hermione spoke first though.

'Oh…my…god!' she shrieked. 'Caught b-b-by Neville!' Oh god!' She buried her face in Ron's chest and started hitting him softly. 'This is all your fault!'

'_My_ fault?' said Ron incredulously. 'You were the one who kissed me first…it's not my fault if we got carried away Herm – '

'Ron!' she cut him off and blushed scarlet. 'Look at me!' The poor girl was almost showing everything and her hair was a complete mess. 'She buried her face in Ron's chest once again and mumbled: 'No matter he was all nervous and shy…It's not everyday that – ' but she didn't finish her sentence and blushed, if possible, even harder.

Ron put a comforting hand around her and said: 'Better finding us snogging than you killing me!'

Hermione hit him playfully on the chest and said: 'I love you, Ron!' And they kissed.

The end!

* * *

Review now, please! 


End file.
